


Говори!

by countbars



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Geralt, Dirty Talks, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, OOC, Oral Sex, PVP, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countbars/pseuds/countbars
Summary: Геральт редко говорит о том, как сильно его возбуждали откровенные разговоры в постели. Лето словно на интуитивном уровне обнаружил эту маленькую слабость и теперь с бесстыдством использует ее против Геральта.





	Говори!

— Это, блять, что такое было?! — рычит в бешенстве Геральт.  
— Не так громко, Геральт. Неужели ты хочешь, чтобы нас услышали? — ухмыляется змеиный ведьмак, с удоволствием разглядывая пышущего гневом Волка.  
— Зачем ты все это устроил? — шипит беловолосый, а Лето с жадностью поглощает его гнев, густо замешанный с возбуждением, пытается в памяти отпечатать расширенные щелки зрачков, закрывшие желтые глаза почти полностью, гневно раздувающиеся ноздри и кружащий голову запах похоти.  
— Только не говори, что тебе не понравилось, Белый Волк, — ухмылка становится шире, и мужчина делает несколько шагов навстречу Геральту.  
Ведьмак невольно отодвигается назад, пусть и не намного, но быстро попадает в ловушку сильных рук. Лето тянет его к себе и целует обнаженную беззащитную шею. И усмехается, чувствуя, как слова влияют на его визави.  
Волк часто дышит, запрокинув голову. Ощущает губы на своей шее, ощущает, как вибрацией в месте прикосновения расходится по коже смешок Лето.  
— Трудно сосредоточиться на планах, Волк, когда в голове постоянно вертится, как замечательно ты выглядишь верхом на моем члене.  
Геральт стонет почти отчаянно и притягивает Лето к лицу, впиваясь яростным поцелуем, демонстрируя всю силу своего желания.  
— Ооо, кажется, маленького волчонка заводят разговоры о сексе, — голос ведьмака сочится самодовольством, обжигая Геральту ушную раковину.  
Геральт редко говорит о том, как сильно его возбуждали откровенные разговоры в постели. Лето словно на интуитивном уровне обнаружил эту маленькую слабость и теперь с бесстыдством использует ее против ведьмака.  
— Хочу видеть тебя на коленях, Геральт, с моим членом во рту, — впервые за вечер голос изменил своему хозяину, зазвучав хрипло, низко, отдавая чем-то темным, по-звериному опасным.  
И у Ривийца не было совершенно никаких сил противостоять. Колени, и без того дрожавшие от возбуждения, подогнулись, и мужчина, не отрывая взгляда от потемневших глаз Лето, опустился на пол, уверенно кладя руки на шнуровку брюк.  
— С членом во рту ты тоже неплохо смотришься, — ухмыляется Лето и кладет широкую ладонь на седую макушку, задавая темп, — Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, трахался ли ты с другими Волками до выхода на большак? — продолжил ведьмак хриплым шепотом, — Потому что так сосать без подготовки…  
Похотливый взгляд змеиных глаз обжег Геральта, говоря лучше всяких слов. И все же эта фраза лишь сильнее распалила желание Ривийца.  
— Почему бы тебе не заткнуться и не трахнуть меня, наконец? — сердито шипит в ответ Геральт, отрываясь от своего увлекательного занятия.  
— Эээ, нет. Я еще не закончил. — на широком лице появилась мерзкая ухмылочка, за которую Геральту порой очень хотелось врезать Лето, но он вместо этого покорно продолжил отсасывать, из-под ресниц следя за своим любовником.  
— Ты выглядишь так по-блядски вокруг моего члена, Геральт, — тянет Лето, почти смакуя имя мужчины.  
Ведьмак предупреждающе давит губами, на что получает хриплый, почти болезненный стон, волной мурашек прокатившийся по спине.  
— Нет, Белый Волк, ты не станешь этого делать, — не вопрос, утверждение, — Тебе для этого слишком нравится мой хуй.  
Геральт бешено смотрит снизу вверх, в глаза ведьмака змеиной школы и… сдается. Лето прав, и его собственный каменно-твердый член, давящий на шнуровку брюк, наглядное тому подтверждение.  
— Холера! — рычит лысый ведьмак и, крепко ухватив беловолосого за плечо, тянет вверх, агрессивно впиваясь во влажные раскрасневшиеся губы, со странным удовлетворением чувствуя на языке вкус собственного предсемени, — Когда вижу тебя таким, вся хваленая ведьмачья выдержка летит дракону под хвост!  
Белый Волк толкает любовника в сторону стоявшего в комнате комода, заставляет сесть на него, дергая ремни своей одежды, пытаясь вывернуться из нее как можно быстрее. На одежду Лето терпения уже не хватает, и Геральт ограничивается лишь развязанной шнуровкой. На что Лето снисходительно подмечает:  
— Быстро ты управился. Неужели так не терпится, чтобы я тебя выебал?  
Но Геральт почти не обращает на замечание внимания. Он занят другим. Подготовка быстрая, грубая, но ведьмаку плевать, и вскоре он усаживается на колени Лето, почти смакуя ощущение болезненного проникновения.  
— Знаешь, Геральт, — горячо шепчет в ухо Лето, насаживая Волка, с жадностью наблюдая через его плечо, как собственный член скользит внутрь, — Иногда на большаке я дрочу, представляя, как выдеру тебя при следующей нашей встрече.  
— Я… нгх. должен быть… польщен? — Геральт утыкается в изгиб шеи партнера, пытаясь заглушить все те звуки, которые удается извлечь змеиному ведьмаку.  
— Конечно, — тянет Лето, зарываясь пальцами в седые волосы, массируя затылок, — Ведь еще никому не удавалось так прочно засесть в моей голове, да так, чтоб я изнывал от ожидания встречи.  
Геральт отрывает лицо от чужого плеча и смотрит в глаза мужчине, его взгляд опьянен похотью, он хочет чертова-Лето-из-сраной-Гулеты, он хочет чувствовать член Лето, безжалостно трахающий его задницу, он хочет…  
— Продолжай! — рычит Волк, начиная подмахивать бедрами навстречу толчкам, — Говори, Лето! Я хочу слышать, как сильно тебе нравится трахать меня! Говори!  
Лето восхищен. В глазах беловолосого металось яростное пламя похоти, грозившее сжечь их обоих. И змеиный ведьмак не смел отказать такому Геральту. Отзывчивому, пылавшему страстью, нуждавшемуся в его, Лето, грязных словах.  
— Смотри мне в глаза, Геральт, — горячее дыхание опаляет ухо ведьмака, и он без промедления исполняет волю Лето, замирая, словно под гипнозом, — Слушай меня, Геральт, — голос падает до сиплого шепота, — Ты — мой.  
И, словно в подтверждение своих слов, змеиный ведьмак целует, почти кусает шею. Геральт от неожиданности шипит и сжимает пальцами сильные плечи. Но на наливающийся кровью синяк смотрит с удовлетворением. К утру он заживет, но Белый Волк все равно будет знать, что Лето оставил на нем очередную метку.  
— Я хочу вытрахать тебя так, Волк, чтобы ты надолго запомнил этот раз, — хрипло продолжает змеиный ведьмак, обхватывая член своего любовника, и двигает кулаком в такт движению бедер.  
По позвоночнику Ваттхерна проходит крупная дрожь. Он так близко, буквально в шаге от развязки. Но чего-то не достает. Нет возбужденного хриплого шепота, от которого в паху сладко ноет. Говориговориговори…  
-…пожалуйста!  
— Кончай!  
И Геральт содрогается, изливаясь в чужую ладонь. Запрокидывает голову, жмурясь с такой силой, что под закрытыми веками пляшут ослепительные искры. И сжимает член Лето, чувствуя, как тот срывается следом.  
Когда последние отголоски удовольствия отпускают, и на мужчину наваливается изнуряющая усталость, он прислоняется лбом ко лбу змеиного ведьмака и долго молча смотрит, глаза в глаза, не чувствуя никакого желания двигаться. И только спустя долгое время, когда тело начало затекать, говорит:  
— Все-таки ублюдок ты, Лето. Обязательно было заводить меня своими намеками посреди обсуждения плана?  
Лето смеется, и его самодовольный смех наполняет уставшее тело Волка теплом, сродни алкогольному. И плевать, что он знает эту немаленькую слабость Ваттхерна. По крайней мере, пока он используют эту слабость в таком ключе, Геральт не против.


End file.
